Cold
by SilkYuzu
Summary: Slash. Incest. MurtaghEragon pairing. It's cold one night and Eragon doesn't know what will warm him...


Eragon shivered in the cool night air. Rubbing his hands over his arms quickly to make some heat, he curled up tighter with his knees against his chest.

The fire he had made earlier was burning brightly and strong. He never ran out of fire, knowing the true name of fire in the ancient language meant that he could always have it.

Still he was cold.

Saphira was sleeping behind him with her long elegant tail wrapped around herself and Eragon. He leaned back against her, as a living pillow.

Even with the crackling fire and the heated dragon behind him, he was cold.

"I've been like this for weeks now." He sighed softly to himself bowing his head slightly. Running a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath. "Nothing…"

The fire crackled and licked at the kindle before it playfully. Snapping and popping merrily, it was oblivious to the obvious torment its creator was in. Not that it could be of any assistance.

"Nothing…" He sighed again, "Nothing is missing." Raising his head up to the night sky, he gazed at the starts longingly. They all twinkled and shone with a bliss that seemed to evade him now more than ever.

Running a hand over the belt of the wise, he felt where Zar'roc usually lay. The familiar pommel was gone from his grasp. Gone from his own hand and into another's.

"Murtagh." Eragon whispered to himself closing his eyes tightly as he felt hot prickling behind his eyes where tear threatened to fall. "Oh Murtagh." He buried his face in his arms over his knees. Keeping his eyes clenched shut he managed to keep the tears from falling, but that did not ease his pain.

Saphira rustled behind him in her sleep. Turning over on her one side, exposing her stomach for the world to see.

Her sudden movement startled Eragon, causing him to jump up suddenly in complete alertness. Reaching back quickly for Zar'roc only to find that it was gone.

He bit his lip and looked around. Nudging Saphira in the side slightly he opened up his mind link.

_Saphira? Saphira are you awake?_

Saphira gave a low rumbling growl in response as she lifted her large head. _Yes. Yes. I am awake. _Yawning groggily, flashing her teeth in the moonlight. _Why do you insist on waking me at such an early hour? It is not even Mid Night._

_I am sorry. _Eragon said sheepishly, forgetting the hour that it was. _I am just letting you know that I am going out for a walk._

_Why?_

_I need to clear my head. I have many things on my mind that should not be there. They are only going to drag me down. Especially in battle, I cannot risk loosing my focus._

_Hm. About time hatchling. I've been feeling your emotions radiating off of you for that past few weeks. It reeks of discontent. I was surprised that even Roran could not smell it._

Eragon looked at the ground and kicked a pebble with his foot. _You knew I was upset?_

Saphira snorted, sending a jet of moist air at Eragon. _What do you take me for? A common pet? I am linked to you remember? _She nudged his arm with her muzzle. _Of course, I knew. I waited._

_Waited for what?_

_It is not proper for a dragon to pry into the emotions of their partner. Glaedr taught me that. I waited for you to come to me on your own._

_Oh. Saphira I…_

_Do not worry. I know. You are not ready to tell me yet._

_Thank you. _Eragon hugged Saphira's thick neck, being careful to mind the spikes.

_Now go. Clear you head on that walk of yours._

Eragon smiled then turned away from the sapphire dragon, towards the surrounding woods. Walking slowly, taking time to think about everything.

"Why did you do that?" He thought to himself. "Why did you swear yourself to him?" Crunching the twigs and sticks beneath his feet, he grimaced. "You're so stupid Murtagh! Stupid!" He snapped up at the sky, as if he could be heard.

The birds in the surrounding area were startled by his outburst and flew off in a hurry, crying out in distress.

Eragon closed his eyes tightly and balled his fists. He started blindly running forward. Smacking into branches that cruelly smacked his skin. He ran until his lungs screamed for him to stop and rest his legs.

Eragon fell down into the soft grass on the ground panting. His arms were bleeding and sore. His legs were going numb.

"Murtagh." He whimpered softly to himself, curling up into a ball. Crying.

He was so absorbed in his misery that he did not notice the thrump of a dragon landing behind him and the beating of wings.

Eragon shook and shivered. He sat up wiping his eyes with his bleeding arms only to find that more tears came in their place. "C-cold. Why is it always cold when you're not here?" He shivered violently and pulled his knees up close. "Murtagh you bastard!" He yelled in dismay up at the sky once again. He could have escaped, ran away, and faked his death. Anything! However, he chose to join Gallbatorix, he chose the side of ominous death.

He chose to be a killer.

To murder in the name of a false king.

To be away from me.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close, sharing body heat.

"Ah!" Eragon yelped in terror. Struggling to get away. "Letta! Letta!" Stop! Stop!

"Shh!" The figure shushed him. "Hljodhr." Silent. He whispered in Eragon's ear, pulling him closer.

Eragon whimpered as he felt his voice leave him. The other knew the ancient language. He used a spell to keep him quiet. Struggling and kicking his legs, he tried to get away.

"You continue to confuse me Eragon." The man sighed softly. "First you cry for me. Cry for me to be with you again, to warm you. Then you scream and tell me to leave."

"M-murtagh?" Eragon whispered as the spell faded. He stopped struggling.

"Yes?" Murtagh smiled as he nuzzled Eragon's neck affectionately. Wrapping both of his arms around Eragon, holding him close.

"Wh-why?" Eragon asked.

"I missed you." Murtagh said simply as he kissed Eragon's neck. "I needed to see you again little brother. I may be bending my vows, but I don't care."

Vows? That is when Eragon remembered. "You betrayed me!" He pushed Murtagh away roughly glaring.

"There was nothing I could do!" Murtagh snapped. "What would you have done?"

"I… I…" Eragon gulped. "I would have died!"

"Would you condemn Saphira to the same fate?" Murtagh asked coolly.

Eragon dropped his head and whimpered. "No."

"I thought so." Murtagh smirked.

"Go away." Eragon said quietly.

"I can't. I _am_ bending my vows by being so kind to you right now. But I am ordered to take you with me." Murtagh said. "Gallbatorix failed to mention that I needed to get Saphira as well. I'll let her escape if you come quietly."

"S-saphira?" Eragon's eyes widened. "Can't you say that I escaped?"

Murtagh stood still for a moment. "Maybe."

Thorn raised his head. _Murtagh we are already pushing it as it is. True Gallbatorix didn't say that we had to bring him back and to make sure he did not escape, but is it worth it to make him angry once again?_

_Yes. I know you would rather not have Saphira caught either._

_Fine._ Thorn growled. _This time. We will not be able to do it again. _Thorn turned to Eragon and thrust his head out, capturing him in his jaws. _Stay still. I would not want to harm my partner's lover._

Eragon squirmed slightly. _L-lover!_

Thorn chuckled lightly, a low rumbling in his throat as Murtagh mounted him.

_Let us go Thorn. _Murtagh said.

Thorn flapped his wings and lifted himself from the ground easily. Flying back towards the woods.

_How do you know where to let me go? _Eragon asked shakily.

_We have been trailing you for about a day now bitch. _Thorn said.

_I am not a bitch! _Eragon snapped.

_He does not mean it as an insult Eragon. He means it as a female dragon. _Murtagh said.

_I am not a female or a dragon._

_You are a dragon rider and the submissive in your relationship. _Thorn said simply, snorting.

_We are not in a relationship! _Eragon blushed madly.

_Deny all you want. _Thorn said as he landed on the ground, no more than 50 feet away from Saphira. Releasing Eragon from his jaws, dropping him on the ground.

Murtagh jumped down and helped Eragon up. "Don't be cold anymore." He kissed him on the lips promptly. "Don't be frightened anymore." He kissed him again. "Don't doubt me anymore." Kissing him one final time, he jumped back on Thorn and flew away.

Eragon watched him fly off quietly. Fingering the new hole in his shirt from Thorn's fang, he went back over to Saphira and lay down beside her.

That is when he noticed.

The fire was out. And he was still warm. Overflowing with Murtagh's heat.

1231231231231123123123123123123123123123123123123

Well it was just a quick drabble that I just came up with. There needs to be some slash here in the Eragon world in my opinion. I know right now, that this probably is not a widely accepted opinion now, but for the few that enjoy this style of story, this is for you.

Please review and tell me what you think, if this should remain a one-shot or become a story.

For those you decide to flame me, I will not stop you and I will not insult you. You are free to your own opinion as I am free to mine. Just because I write something that you disapprove of, does not mean that you are obligated to try to change my views or insult me. Please keep that in mind. I do not mean to insult you, please do not insult me.


End file.
